


I am the Gift

by pukapuka



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adults, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukapuka/pseuds/pukapuka
Summary: Kuro didn't think he had a birthday gift waiting in the wee hours of the night at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my self-indulgent nasty Chiakis. And it was supposed to be Chiaki's Christmas gift to Kuro. But I failed to post this on Christmas. But thank God Kuro's birthday is on January 26. Happy birthday to my vanilla man!!

It’s a very late evening of January 26, and Kuro just clocked off from his night police duty. As he walked along the silent streets, he brooded. The night was chilly and wind kept biting his cheek. He kept his coat tight around his torso and hid behind his scarf. He sighed as he wondered what his boyfriend could be doing this late back in their flat. He took a glance at his watch. 11:26PM. It was already late. ‘ _He could be asleep by now_.’ He thought.

Today was birthday. And for Christ's sake, Chiaki, his boyfriend, is a Birthday Person. Of course, Chiaki would be the type to celebrate his birthday. Kuro knows his boyfriend would want to do something for him. He’d probably prepare dinner together with him, or cuddle warmly beside the brand new heater they bought for winter, or just watch the stars twinkling in the cold night sky at their porch.

And this what makes this man distressed. He failed to spend his _important_ day (as imposed by Chiaki) as work calls him over for a shift takeover. Kuro sighed again. He could be totally up for a big night time activity with Chiaki but the amount of stress accumulating in him makes him entirely feel  exhausted for the night. A part of him guiltily finds the idea of Chiaki already asleep relieving.

He arrived at the apartment and stopped by the doorstep. He knocked three times to check if Chiaki was still awake.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There were no answers from the other side. In slight relief, Kuro turned the knob quietly and entered.

But to his surprise, he was welcomed by the scent of roses, the dim light of candles, and the sweet melody of provoking, sensual jazz.

Suddenly, cold hands covered Kuro’s eyes from behind. A low whisper slithers over his warm ears, "Welcome home, Kuro.” Then the voice giggled playfully.  
  
"What's going on?" Kuro asked in confusion.   
  
"Shh, just follow my lead!" He felt his boyfriend slip on his sleeping mask?   
  
With Kuro’s vision obscured, the man had to depend on the cold hand firmly gripping on his wrist to walk around. Chiaki led Kuro towards the couch, and let him sit there comfortably. Kuro felt Chiaki’s cold palms through the fabric on his knees. "You must be tired." His boyfriend muttered.   
  
"Yes.. I'm sorry about that..." He responded in hesitation. Afraid to dishearten his lover.  
  
Kuro felt a light tap on his cheek and a "no problem” in return. While listening to Chiaki chatter on about his complaints over Kuro's absence at home despite being his important day, Kuro jerked slightly when he felt his boyfriend’s hands on his waist.

“But you know, you have given me plenty this year.” Chiaki began to unbuckle Kuro’s belt. “Well, let me tell you this, Kiryuu, it's my turn to return the favor." and he masterfully unbuttoned his pants, unzipped it, and slid it down to pool around Kuro’s ankles.

"Wait!” Kuro exclaimed when he grasped Chiaki’s wrist, “I'm not asking anything in return, Chiaki," and tried to grab it away from his crotch. He was starting to grow a hard on which was definitely uncalled for. Well, he’s tired. A night with lot of work and energy to expend on would exhaust him more.

“Hmmmm...” Chiaki hummed, rubbing the fabric where kuro's cock lays under it at rest. "I just want to show you my thanks.” He eyed the crotch as he saw it grow tight underneath. “Don't worry." He reassured and began to lick it, damping the fabric with his drool.

Kuro buckled his hips by the contact of Chiaki's tongue on his underwear. He felt the gradual movement and pressure of Chiaki's tongue. Up from the tip and down across his shaft, he groaned in frustration as the very cloth was obstructing his manhood from that seizing tongue. Well, the damned underwear was obviously doing its job. Kuro slowly slid his hands to his underwear’s garter until, "Don't you dare move ur hands," a firm warning stilled the air.

Kuro, left with no choice, obeyed and placed his hands on the sides to support his weight.  
  
Chiaki continued to lick Kuro's hardening shaft above the fabric. "How adorable." He remarked as he stared at it. Kuro’s cock looked like it badly wanted to make its way out from his tight underwear already. "Gotta let it breathe then." Chiaki slid his boyfriend’s briefs down and let his dick freely pop out to the air. He found this reaction so adorable that he giggled and lightly lapped the cap of it.

This was such a tease. The lack of contact made Kuro want to thrust his hips towards Chiaki's lips. And with the eye mask on, he didn't know where exactly to thrust it to. All Kuro can do is just wait and let Chiaki take the lead. It’s probably beyond midnight now and his birthday is obviously over. He was in no place to be in command.

Chiaki discarded all the unnecessary barricades and licked that big throbbing vein on Kuro’s cock. The frustrated groans eliciting from Kuro was music to his ears. Chiaki began to lick Kuro’s erection smoothly under the cap, and down to his balls. His drool and his Kuro’s precum left a bright apparent trail along the rod. "How are you feeling, Kuro?" He asked.

"Why do I have to wear this eye mask?" Kuro asked sharply. There was a slight glint of impatience visible in his tone. Yes, blindfolds may sharpen your other senses. But with this amount of lust rising in your gut? Kuro was frustrated with visuals already.  
  
"It’s a surprise." The brunette giggled. Chiaki implanted a wet kiss on Kuro’s dick and nuzzled his cheek against it. The hard member was thick and slick with warm cum. For a huge cock, Chiaki found his man’s cute. After moments of appreciating his boyfriend’s dick, he enclosed Kuro's cock in his mouth and began to bob up and down. He grazes the bottom of Kuro’s shaft lightly with his teeth and heals it with a teasing prod of this tongue.

After a few bobs and a loud pop, "What do you want, Kuro?" He asked and kissed the cap.  
  
"I want to be in you." Kuro answered despite the heavy gasps.   
  
"Well, happy late birthday to you!" Chiaki grabbed a condom and ripped the wrapper with his teeth. He slid the rubber down of Kuro’s cock and gave it a nice rub in his palms. He generously coated the shaft with lube as he climbed up to Kuro’s lap and sat steadily on the huge erection.   
  
A loud moan escaped from Chiaki's throat as he slid his ass down to the hilt smoothly.   
  
Kuro was entranced with the ease. Did Chiaki prepare himself before this? He chuckled in fondness and wrapped his hands around Chiaki's bare waists. _‘Wait, bare?’_ Kuro thought. "Chiaki, were you naked the whole time?" He inquired, while securely holding his boyfriend, who was making his dick grind against the walls of him.   
  
Chiaki was amused with the confused furrow of his boyfriend's eyebrows. He couldn’t help but kiss Kuro’s forehead. Cupping his cheeks, "In a count of three, I want you to remove your eye mask," he whispered as he hungrily pace his humps on Kuro’s cock.   
  
Kuro went along with Chiaki's rhythm. He thrusted himself into Chiaki, making sure he hits the spot in every pound. And in every pound, Chiaki evoked loud breathy moans. And Kuro wanted more of that.   
  
"One!" Chiaki moaned when Kuro heavily rammed in.   
  
Mewling, "Two!" Chiaki jerked when Kuro rubbed his tip on his spot.

"Three!" Kuro groaned out before he crashed his lips hungrily onto Chiaki's. He started nibbling his boyfriend’s bottom lip, lapping it, then intruded Chiaki’s mouth his tongue.   
  
After breaking away, Kuro took the eye mask off.

There he saw Chiaki’s naked body cozily positioned on his lap with legs spread, his dick still in his ass. The brunette's cock was leaking heavily with precum. Despite the lewd view, a giant red bow stood out on Chiaki’s tanned chest in the candle light. It was an alluring sight.

"I am the Gift." Chiaki whimpered when he moved his butt. "Happy Birthday." He said before he sloppily kissed Kuro’s lips.


End file.
